Terrible pesadillas
by Nanades
Summary: Luego de una confesión los sentimientos explotan entre Castiel y Lysandro, pero cuando todo parece ir normal algo sucede entre ellos, un accidente. Castiel simplemente se desploma al ver a Lysandro de aquella manera. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Qué fue aquel accidente? -Alerta yaoi y contenido de lemon (sexual)-


_Todos los días era la misma historia…. Abría mis ojos violentamente luego de aquella pesadilla que si apenas podía recordar. Retazos de mi sueño me perseguían hasta que mi mente las alejaba por el bien de mi propia salud…_

-No deberías de tomar el bus, caminar unas cuadras no te hará mal- Me dijo con una sonrisa en rostro y un rubor que lo hacía ver extremadamente delicioso. Sus ojos brillaban y su aura era tan cálida. No pude evitarlo, corrí hacia él y lo abrace con fuerzas. –C-Castiel… las personas nos miran…- Susurro con un titubeo sin embargo aunque algo dubitativo correspondió a mi abrazo.

-No importa lo que los demás piensen…. Te amo- Si, finalmente había logrado confesarme, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que golpeaba su pecho, como queriendo traspasar mi propio pecho y juntarse con su corazón. Si demasiado estúpido y "romántico" como para vomitar. Pero tuve esa necesidad. Al igual que aquel abrazo que le proporcionaba en el momento, pasando mis brazos por aquel cuerpo, que tantas veces se había visto grande, ahora mismo lo sentía, era tan delgado y delicado, y su aroma. Sentí una necesidad enorme de besarlo. Simplemente lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos sabrá dios donde.

-¿A-a donde me llevas? ¡Castiel! Bien sabes que soy algo distraído, pero este no es el camino a tu casa. ¡Castiel! ¿Me oyes?- Se quejaba sin embargo no hacia fuerzas para que lo dejara, apenas si vi un pequeño callejón nos metimos allí la gente no nos vería.

-Aquí no nos escucharan…- Canturree con una sonrisa de lado a lo que sus ojos bicolor se quedaron absortos, sin embargo mis manos ya habían comenzado a actuar al igual que mis labios, casi como un vampiro me prendí a su cuello, besándolo con ternura clavando mis dientes, lamiendo desde la clavícula hasta tu mentón. El cuerpo de Lysandro temblaba parecía colegiala, sin embargo no se quejaba, pero podía ver como su respiración aumentaba. Lleve mi pelvis a la contraria. -¿Ya estas duro?- Le pregunte bromeando a lo que él simplemente desvió su mirada, estaba sonrojado, casi podía decir que parecía un pequeño tomate con cabello plata.

-¡Espera!- Casi me grito apoyando sus manos en mis hombros alejándome de él. No era la primera vez que nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión, tanta veces lo habíamos hecho que había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba más nervioso incluso que la primera vez, no solo él, sino que yo también. –R…repite lo que dijiste antes… S-si lo dices de verdad puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras.- Me dijo en un tono tan sensual que me podría haber corrido sin siquiera tocarme, acomodo el cuello de su saco y me miro fijo, pude sentir como de repente me ruborizaba nuevamente.

Me abalance nuevamente desprendiendo con violencia su camisa dejando al aire su pecho, un pecho desnudo blanco como la nieve, unas abdominales perfectamente tallada por los dioses, ¡Dios este tipo me pone! Su cuerpo tan perfecto, y escondido bajo aquella ropa victoriana, habían veces que me daban ganas de vestirlo normal, mas luego pensaba que la mirada de las mujeres lo acosarían y simplemente lo dejaría tal cual estaba, total era mío. Si, era mío y de nadie más. –Te amo- Le dije contra su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído a lo que pude oír claramente como ahogaba un gemido. –Lysandro te amo- Le repetí mientras bajaba con mis manos hasta su pantalón, desprendiendo el botón y luego bajando el cierre del mismo, no era alguien cuidadoso mucho menos al tenerlo a mi merced. Le quite su ropa y cuando comenzaba a quitarle su bóxer pude oír como se quejaba. –Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera…-

-P-pero no es justo-

No preste atención y volví a sus labios, mordiéndolos, sintiendo el dulce néctar de sus labios, saboreando su lengua, recorriendo con la mía su cavidad bucal. Tan sensual, tan delicioso, no podía creer lo fascinante que era este tipo, tantas veces lo hemos hecho sin embargo sigue poniéndome tan duro el solo hecho de besarlo. Pero allí lo tenía, medio desnudo para mí. Me sorprendió al sentir sus manos temblorosas y frías desprendiendo mi pantalón y bajando de una sola vez mis boxers, los cuales cayeron por mis piernas casi hasta tocar el piso, vi aquello asombrado, pero lo que veía ahora era aún mejor. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, había apegado su pecho contra la pared, su espalda algo doblada y su trasero frente a mí, mirándome con su ojo verde y sus mejillas rojas susurro palabras que no pude entender, las la excitación hacia que mis sentidos se nublaran. Nada de preparar, nada de nada, simplemente no podía, tome mi miembro rose sus nalgas tan suaves y firmes con mi erecto pene.

-V-vamos, n-no me hagas esperar más, mételo- Me ordeno a lo que yo simplemente cumplí como un esclavo, separe sus nalgas y apoye la punta de mi glande en su entrada, simplemente comencé a penetrarlo lentamente, estaba tan caliente y estrecho, que incluso me era doloroso penetrarlo. Hasta que estuve medio camino dentro de él, yo estaba tan excitado que sentía incluso como mi miembro crecía dentro de él, Lysandro encorvo su espalda ahogando un gemido, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Yo lo tome de las caderas para comenzar a penetrarlo con más velocidad, no cuide el ser tierno, mas no me aguantaba su interior era tan cálido que me hacía perder la razón, los gemidos de Lysandro se hacían más sonoros, al igual que el latido de ambos corazones, los cuales parecían estar simplemente conectados.

-M-más rápido- Dijo entre gemidos y jadeos ahogados, afirme con mi rostro tomando su pene entre mi mano izquierda para comenzar a masturbarlo así sería más fácil para ambos, pude notar como su miembro latía en mi mano, y antes del minuto se corría en una gran cantidad, sin embargo se volvía a poner duro.

-¿Te corres tan rápido y vuelves a ponerte duro?- Le pregunte mientras lo embestía con fuerzas, él simplemente sonrió de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba, no podía contenerme por mucho, ahora él tomaba su miembro masturbándose mientras volvía a tomarlo de las caderas penetrándolo repetidas veces con fuerzas, moviendo mis caderas pegando mi pelvis a sus nalgas sintiendo el dulce golpe de nuestros testículos de manera tan excitante que de un momento a otro nos corrimos. Una gran descarga de semen fue lo que se ganó Lysandro el cual esta vez dejo salir un gran gemido.

-¡Castiel ahhhhhhggg! Ahhh….ahhh…. y-yo t-también te amo….- Dijo sin más a lo que mis ojos se abrieron a nueva cuenta, mi piel había transpirado, haciendo que mi cabello se pegara a la frente, su voz ronca repercutía en mi mente, la cual se había quedado en blanco. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y de repente desapareció.

-¿L-ysandro que demonios-?- Sus manos fueron hasta mi miembro, el cual aún tenía semen de haberme corrido en su interior, movía sus manos como una puta, como una que sabe cómo tiene que hacerlo, cerré mis ojos y mordí mi dedo, esto estaba genial, hasta que sentí sus labios, pude ver como con su lengua recorría todo mi falo y besaba mi glande, jugueteo con su lengua húmeda para introducir mi pene en su boca. –Ahhhh…..- Gemía del placer llevando mi rostro hacia atrás apoyando mis manos en su cabeza, tirando un poco de aquel plata cabello mientras continuaba con aquello, de repente solo una mano me masturbaba y su lengua le acompañaba pues su otra mano libre había ido a mis testículos acariciándolos y jugueteando con ellos. –Lysand-ro no j-odas- Le regañe y pude sentir como un dedo se introducía en mi ano, le jale del cabello mas no pude hacer nada cuando encontró mi punto g, e inmediatamente me corrí dentro de su boca.

-Podrías haberme avisado… -Musito limpiando su boca luego de haber tragado gran cantidad de aquel líquido caliente y espeso.

-Podrías haberme dicho que me ibas a meter los dedos en el culo, imbécil.-Le gruñí para ayudar a levantarse y limpiarle el rostro para cuando comenzamos a vestirnos. ¿Cuándo tiempo habíamos pasado haciéndolo? No sé. Pero la noche había caído y al día siguiente teníamos que ir a clases. De un momento al otro parecía que nada había sucedido, salimos de aquel callejón y nos fuimos caminando lento, mire varias veces a Lysandro quien dudaba de algo, simplemente sonríe y le tome la mano.

-Alguien nos podría ver…- Me dijo algo asustado y ruborizado intentando que le soltara la mano. Yo por mi parte solo apreté su mano con la mía besando el dorso de la misma.

-Estamos cerca de casa, además no me importan si me ven contigo.-

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, en mi mente aun oía aquel "También te amo" ligeramente un rubor se posó en mis mejillas para cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al punto en donde Lysandro continuaba para su hogar y yo doblaba hacia la mía. –Desde aquí sigo- Dijo Lysandro soltando mi mano, y yo lo mire absorto mientras se separaba de mí y caminaba lento hacia la calle.

-TE AMO LYSANDRO- Grite con fuerzas cerrando mis ojos, y quizás fue mi culpa, o quizás fue la suya al cruzar la calle sin mirar. O quizás, en realidad el camión venía muy rápido. Pero lo próximo que vi, fue el cuerpo de Lysandro mutilado en aquel asfalto manchado en sangre, el camión estrellado contra un auto y los gritos de la gente. Su cabello blanco manchado de sangre, estaba tan rojo que era casi como mi cabello, me desplome allí mismo sin poder creerlo. Lysandro ha muerto….

-¡LYSANDRO!- Grite con fuerzas y con un nudo en la garganta. Mi cuerpo sudoroso y mi pulso acelerado, estaba en mi cama. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Parecía un niño llorón, tenía tanta culpa tanto dolor….

"_Todos los días era la misma historia…. Abría mis ojos violentamente luego de aquella pesadilla que si apenas podía recordar. Retazos de mi sueño me perseguían hasta que mi mente las alejaba por el bien de mi propia salud…"_

-¡Desperto! ¡Desperto! ¡Lysandro, todos, Castiel finalmente despertó del coma!- Grito un hombre y allí lo vi, en la puerta a Lysandro con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él no había muerto… todo había sido una pesadilla, quien estaba a punto de morir era yo… Eso fue lo que me explico Lysandro luego de que me comiera a besos sin importarle que nuestra familia estuviera a nuestro lado. –Te amo Castiel…- Repetía entre llantos. –No vuelvas a hacerme asustar de esa manera… -

FIN


End file.
